Innocent Days
by Shiori Misaka
Summary: Oneshot. Reflexiones de una princesa tiempo después de su muerte. Incertidumbres y dolores que guarda un corazón aún después de dejar de latir. Leve SuzakuxEuphemia.


**Autora**: Shiori Misaka

**Titulo**: "Innocent Days" (en inglés, 'Días Inocentes')

**Genero**: One-shot / Psicológico

**Carácteres**: Euphemia Li Britannia; Kururugi Suzaku

**Advertencias**: Es bastante abstracto o.o por lo cual puede que se confundan un poco, lo hice en un momento de inspiracion-ocio xD tiene Spoilers de los ultimos capitulos (especificamente 22 y 23), pero su situación es incluso después que Code Geass R2.

**Desclaimer**: Los personajes de Code Geass no me pertenecen a mi (lamentablemente TwT se que siempre lo digo, pero damn!...quisiera que Suzaku fuera mio xD), pertenecen a su creador, a las Clamp y al estudio Sunrise.

**Summary**: Trata de los pensamientos de la Princesa Euphemia después de muerta, se supone que quien habla es algo asi como su espiritu que reflexiona en la oscuridad acerca de todo lo ocurrido en su vida, y de cómo esta llego a su fin.

--

**. x:-: ****Innocent Days**** :-:x .**

"_No he podido olvidar aún cómo florecían los cerezos ése día..."_

Al cerrar los ojos, lo único que la joven princesa conseguía asimilar en su mente era aquél hermoso recuerdo, un paseo por la ciudad que tanto había aspirado conocer...junto a una persona que el destino había puesto en frente, sin siquiera ella haberlo predicho.

Ya no recordaba porqué se había lanzado desde la ventana, para caer en sus brazos. No era algo que tuviese planeado...por algún motivo, solo sucedió, como aquellas cosas que solo ocurren en las novelas y las películas de amor, con la diferencia que ése tipo de cosas suelen tener hermosos finales con románticos besos al terminar.

- Supongo que no todas las historias pueden tener finales felices, ¿no es así, Suzaku?

Le preguntó al vacío, esperando eternamente una respuesta de aquél que alguna vez había amado, el eco de su voz resonó por toda aquella extraña habitación perdiéndose en la incertidumbre de sus paredes.

No sabía adónde había ido después de aquello.

Su alma caminaba con los pies descalzos por el alfombrado suelo de la misteriosa habitación. Caminó unos pasos hacia el gran ventanal de la habitación, de forma que podía contemplar el exterior de ése desconocido mundo.

Siempre había encontrado consuelo en el cielo. Había algo en las nubes que por lo menos, durante un breve instante, aliviaba el dolor que sentía dentro, el recuerdo de la sangre derramada en sus pies, de y por su causa.

Cuando aún no le habían arrebatado la vida, disfrutaba contemplarle junto con su hermana, anhelando algún día que la tierra fuese igual de armoniosa como era el cielo que le cubría.

Su lugar favorito para observarlo siempre había sido el jardín en el antetecho del palacio, donde había vivido tan lindos días alguna vez. Solía pasar su tiempo libre allí para ordenar sus pensamientos y tranquilizar su espíritu.

Pese a esto, en sus últimos días había dejado de ir al antetecho en busca de refugio, ¿por qué? Posiblemente...su lugar favorito había cambiado de asentamiento, aquél nuevo sitio en donde la princesa de cabellos rosas buscaba tranquilidad se había trasladado hasta los brazos de aquél caballero de blanco traje y dulce mirada.

"_No podía existir ningún lugar más maravilloso que ése."_

Recordó entonces el paseo por la ciudad, uno de los más hermosos que hubiese tenido jamás, frente a una persona que pareciera no haberse percatado de la identidad de la princesa real.

Ése día el cielo estaba más hermoso que de costumbre, aquella mañana el sol se asomaba misterioso, lentamente acariciando con sus rayos la ciudad. Los árboles de aquél barrio se meneaban al compás del viento y sus hojas se liberaban a su ritmo, buscando volar sin opresión.

Suzaku acababa de ser absuelto de la falsa acusación de haber asesinado a Clovis, sujetaba su mochila con distracción y dejaba que los rayos de sol que se filtraban en los árboles entibiaran su rostro. Respiraba profundamente el aire matutino cuando la princesa interrumpió en su vida inesperadamente.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde eso...?

La pregunta se convirtió en un murmullo inaudible, mientras intentaba recordar hace cuánto vagaba en aquél mundo de soledad, en donde ni la noche ni el día existían, y solo le quedaban los recuerdos de aquellos días inocentes.

Su mirada se perdió irremediablemente recordando el cielo de aquella mañana como cualquier otro. La brisa aún helaba y las hojas caían románticamente de los árboles. La ilusión de hacer feliz a millones de personas oprimidas por el Imperio, se había desvanecido ante sus propios ojos, y sin que ella pudiese evitarlo.

Lágrimas se resbalaron por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

"_Lelouch..."_

Aquél nombre resonó en su mente hasta el final, durante su último aliento e incluso después de muerta. Ya que la diferencia entre lo que decía y pensaba era mínima en aquél misterioso mundo, aquél nombre resonó de la misma forma que hace un rato, por las cuatro paredes del extenso y oscuro cuarto.

La princesa no sabía si su cuerpo estaba envuelto en sábanas blancas o simplemente estaba desnudo, más no podía sentir nada, el tacto le había abandonado, al igual que muchas otras cosas que simplemente no podía ni recordar.

Aunque estuviese sola, el infinito cielo que antes estaba sobre ella y adoraba observar día tras día, continuaba allí y le hacía una compañía indispensable.

No importaba lo que dijese la gente, ella amaba su país, amaba a Britannia aunque fuese un país carente de valores, era su tierra natal. También le gustaba Japón, nunca hubiese querido que las cosas hubiesen tenido aquella horrible consecuencia.

Bajó la mirada.

Por su cabeza pasó de forma lejana la razón por la que había decidido elegir a Suzaku como su caballero, la verdad es que por más que buscase el motivo nunca lo había encontrado. Irónico era que ahora, después de muerta, éste apareciera de forma tan explícita en su mente.

También recordaba el día de la ceremonia en la que fue nombrado caballero...su caballero...aquél muchacho de tan noble mirada y puros sentimientos.

Solo el recordarlo le provocaba una sensación de plenitud y al mismo tiempo, de tristeza, nuevamente sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas, más estas pasaban por las mejillas de la princesa, ella no las sentía y tampoco habría podido detenerlas.

Aún en su lecho de muerte lloraba sin ser capaz de hacer nada...

Nunca había podido hacer algo realmente útil dado a la posición que tenía, ¿qué hubiese podido hacer por el mundo con su situación? Solo era una ingenua niña de diecisiete años, que ni siquiera había terminado la escuela.

Aún así Suzaku era un simple adolescente, que había salvado vidas de millones, de la misma forma que había arrebatado la vida a otras personas, con un profundo pesar.

Su hermana Cornelia simplemente era una mujer, pero su extraordinaria fuerza y capacidad de liderazgo le habían hecho ser quien era.

¿Quién era Euphie, en ése bélico y agitado mundo?

Simplemente era una idealista, como muchos...y por el mismo motivo su vida había terminado de aquella forma, tan fría y cruel.

"_Tú no eres una Vice-gobernadora General, simplemente eres Euphie...solo eso..."_

Puede que Lelouch hubiese tenido razón, ella simplemente era Euphie, no era nadie en aquél mundo.

Merecía morir. No hacía nada por nadie y aquél extraño comportamiento que tuvo su cuerpo y sus palabras en sus últimas instancias...le hacían merecer la muerte.

Se estremeció al recordar los rostros de los japoneses ensangrentados por su causa.

Sus memorias se desvanecían lentamente junto con el instante final...en el que la persona que amó y que le disparó sin siquiera mirar su rostro antes de hacerlo...

Recordaba antes de caer, intentar buscar la expresión de Lelouch al momento de matarla.

"_Sí...ése fue mi castigo...Lelouch se encargó de castigarme por mis acciones..."_

Tras estos pensamientos se sintió ciertamente más tranquila, pero la mirada desolada de Suzaku en el instante en el que ella le dejó le hizo inquietarse otra vez.

Finalmente al haber comprendido que le amaba...¿no pasó mucho tiempo después de eso no es así?

No, su muerte fue bastante continua después de haberle confesado lo que sentía.

- Después de todo...ni siquiera nos besamos – murmuró al vacío, con una triste sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Si tan solo pudiese saber qué estaba haciendo Suzaku, su pena hubiese disminuido, aunque fuese un poco, al saber que él en éstos momentos era feliz.

"_Pase lo que pase, por favor no te odies..."_

Juntó sus manos y cerrando los ojos, intentó oprimir las lágrimas.

No volvería jamás a ver a Suzaku...aunque en sus pensamientos siempre estaría presente, le había dejado solo, probablemente era otro de los castigos que el destino había decidido para ella, el mantenerle lejos de su caballero.

Aún no comprendía cómo ni porqué...dio esa orden.

Esa orden que marcó el fin de ésos hermosos días para siempre. Esa decisión que tomó sin siquiera estar consciente, algo totalmente inaceptable de hacer. Recordaba la conversación anterior con Lelouch, y la lucha entre ella y su cuerpo para rechazar lo que sus sentidos le ordenaban.

"_Mata a todos los japoneses..."_

La lejana voz de Lelouch aún resonaba en su mente, causándole estupor.

La incertidumbre aún le confundía...pero no podía evitar también querer lo mejor para su querido hermanastro, quien ansiaba frenéticamente la felicidad de Nunnally.

Solo eso, su último deseo...la felicidad para aquellos que alguna vez amó y para los que incluso después de muerta seguía amando, y seguía pensando incondicionalmente. Aquellos rostros que se dibujaban en los cielos de la princesa Euphemia, esperando encontrarlos en la próxima vida...

"_Todo esto es parte de mi castigo..."_

Las puertas se abrieron repentinamente, sobresaltando a la princesa de largos cabellos rosados. A la solitaria habitación entró un muchacho de imperturbable mirada, traje blanco y una elegante capa azul cubriéndole las espaldas.

Euphie le observó sin inmutarse...ya había tenido ilusiones como ésas.

Pero ésta vez era diferente, por poco no había reconocido a la persona que había entrado. ¿Realmente era Suzaku? Estaba alto y sus expresiones eran más duras que antes.

En su mente solo estaba el rostro de aquél Suzaku de mirada afable y armoniosa sonrisa.

Éste muchacho, en cambio, era diferente.

Se quedaron viendo durante largo rato...sin emitir palabra.

Finalmente el chico del traje de caballero dio unos pasos hacia la silueta de la princesa, quien aún le observaba, intentando asimilar qué estaba ocurriendo.

Suzaku se reverenció ante ella, haciendo un gesto con el brazo y bajando sumiso la mirada.

- Kururugi Suzaku, he regresado.

Dijo el muchacho con obediencia, para luego mirar con decisión a los ojos de su princesa.

Nuevamente, los ojos de Euphemia se llenaron de lágrimas desconsoladas, comprendiendo finalmente un hecho que no había asimilado hasta ahora: Suzaku también había sido castigado.

- Bienvenido...Suzaku – susurraron sus labios en la oscuridad.

La voz quebrada y el rubor de las mejillas de Euphemia fueron suficientes para hacer que el corazón muerto de Suzaku, sonriera

**(-:-:-:-:-:-: Owari :-:-:-:-:-:)**

--

**Nota**: No me traten de cruel ;o; me ha dolido hacer este fanfic! No tienen idea de como adoraba la pareja de Euphie con Suzaku u.u he llorado a gritos por su muerte y estoy haciendo muchos otros fanfics de ellos dos. En fin, supongo que para los que no entendieron el fanfic o.o la cosa es que al final Suzaku tambien muere (no es porque realmente pase . tranquilos, no estoy spoileando nada) es porque yo creo que cuando Code Geass llegue a su fin el va a morir T.T -llora xD- Espero les haya gustado n.n

_**Reviews onegai! n.n**_


End file.
